


Wake Up Call

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Funny, Gen, Hints of Gladnis, Silly, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto decided to wake Noctis up with a wet willie.





	

“I suppose I should rouse His Highness before Gladio eats everything,” sighed Ignis, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Relax, Iggy. You made plenty,” Gladiolus said, filling his bowl for the third time.

“Nevertheless, you eat enough to feed a garrison, and it is past time for Noct to rise.” Shaking his head, Ignis eased himself from his chair.

“Ignis, hold up!” Prompto was out of his own chair and peering up at the man before he could blink. A wide grin exposed his teeth, and his light blue eyes twinkled.

Quirking a brow, Ignis shifted his weight. “Yes, Prompto?”

“Let me do it,” he whispered, withdrawing his camera from behind his back.

Crossing his arms and puffing a breath through his nose, the corner of Ignis' mouth twitched in the slightest of smirks. “I don't think that would be wise.”

The swoop of Prompto's bangs bounced playfully as the man it was attached to did the same. “But it'll be fun!” he sang. Holding his camera up to his face, he wiggled it back and forth.

“It's your funeral,” Gladio commented around a mouthful of food.

Ignis shot him a dark glower over his shoulder.

“C'mon, Iggy! Please?”

Though he knew he would be dealing with the fallout of any prank the young blond may pull, he couldn't seem to say no to the excitement in his eyes. He sighed again, as he found himself doing often when dealing with Noctis and Prompto's antics. Extending his arm, Ignis gestured to the tent with an open hand.

“You're the best, Ig'!” The accompanying wink only served to highlight the mischief in Prompto's eyes.

Watching the young man bound off toward the tent, Ignis resumed his seat next to Gladio.

“Dinner and a show,” the big man chuckled.

“You're eating breakfast.”

“Semantics.”

 

~OoO~

 

With a grin so wide his cheeks hurt, Prompto squatted before the tent. Pushing back the flap, his eyes landed on his target. At the back of the tent, curled up on his side with his back to Prompto, slept Noctis.

The man looked so peaceful, ribs rising and falling gently with each breath. His folded arm cradled his head in place of the pillow which now slouched in the corner of the tent. The thin blanket sat crumpled over the prince's feet, goosebumps covering his bare legs. If Prompto wasn't in the mood for mischief, he would have pulled the blanket back up to warm the man's chilled skin.

Licking his lips, he crept into the tent, though he knew he didn't have to be quiet or careful. Noct could sleep through a behemoth stampede.

Snickering, Prompto knelt behind Noct. Holding his camera steady with his right hand, he raised his left to his mouth. Slipping his index finger between his lips, he sucked on it, generously coating it with saliva. When it was good and wet, he removed his finger from his mouth and hovered over Noct. With his camera at his eye and barely restrained giggles shaking his entire body, Prompto plunged his soggy digit into Noctis' ear.

With a yelp of disgust and a flailing of limbs, Noctis awoke. Clamping a hand over his ear, Noct narrowed his midnight eyes into dangerously thin slits. Slowly, he twisted to face the other occupant of the tent.

“Prompto,” he growled through gritted teeth.

The camera clicked a few times as Prompto cackled gleefully. “Sorry, not sorry!”

Hair disheveled and clothes rumpled, Noctis scrubbed his hand over his ear, face twisting with distaste.

The camera clicked again.

An angry snarl propelled Noctis forward, launching at Prompto. Still laughing, the blond yelped and skittered out of the prince's reach. Scrambling out of the tent, he sprinted across the haven to where Gladio still sat. Skidding on the rock, he fell, landing in a heap at the big man's side. The grin remained on his face.

That left Noctis standing outside the tent, huffing like an annoyed puppy. He was quite the sight. Black tee shirt a mess of wrinkles, half tucked into his equally rumpled boxers of the same shade of black. His feet were bare, fists clenched at his sides, black hair sticking out at every imaginable angle.

Gladio's massive shoulders shook as he roared with laughter.

Ignis hid a quiet snicker behind his gloved hand.

Prompto was practically rolling on the ground, crying he was giggling so hard.

Noctis fumed.

“Would you like your breakfast, Noct?” Ignis asked when he quashed his amusement enough to prevent a waiver in his voice.

The dark glower slipped from Prompto, to Ignis. Without a word, he turned and stomped back into the tent.

“Uh-oh. I think you've really done it this time, Prompto,” Gladio said, glancing at where the blond sat by his knee.

“Pfft! Nah, he's too lazy to hold a grudge for long,” panted Prompto.

“That's what you think!” Noctis shouted from within the tent.

Eyes doubling in size, Prompto swallowed hard.

Grinning, Gladio clapped the much smaller man on the shoulder. “Better watch your back.”

“Uh...yeah.”


End file.
